Misunderstood
by Darkwolfpup22
Summary: Middle earth only knows a tiny part of the story of why Smaug took over Erebor. What if he actually did it because he was trying to find a new home for the hobbits, who's home was destroyed by orcs. And years later the dwarves come to reclaim Erebor. Oh... and did I forget to mention Bilbo is his son.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own The Hobbit**

Bluebelle Took was out for a walk. She had recently just given birth to her beautiful daughter: Belladonna Took, and was leaving her husband Buffit to take care of her while she took a well-earned stroll round the sun covered fields of her home: The Shire. She had dared to venture a little further than she usually did for this was probably her last chance to go out now that she had a daughter to provide for.

Bluebelle sighed as she breathed in the fresh air, she allowed herself a small smile and was about to return to her home when she heard a grunting noise and cautiosly ventured into the trees to check it out. What she saw would stay with her till the very day she died...

it was a dragon.

A huge colossal beast with dark red scales and golden eyes was lying in the forest, a deep slash across it's stomach that was bleeding sluggishly. Bluebelle had read about dragons, if they didn't find gold and lie on it then thier bellies wouldn't harden which left them vunerable. Bluebelle was torn between running away or investigating... oh who was she kidding... she was a Took and she was going to investigate.

Bluebelle crept over practically silently, a gift almost all hobbits possess, and observed the cut. It wasn't too wide but it was deep, incredibly deep, it was also infected and the skin around the wound was purple and green, the stench was awful but was overruled by the sheer magnificence of the beast.

Bluebelle creeped around and decided she should probably inform the rangers, she turned around and then heard a deep booming voice that was strained and a little weak

"What are you creature?"

Bluebelle turned around and saw the golden gaze of the beast on her, huh, so it hadnt been dead.

"I'm a hobbit"

The dragon huffed and flicked it's tail. It seemed to have a question in it's eyes, then the look faded as it asked it

"Why not kill me" he said pointing his eyes to the dagger Bluebelle carried on her belt. Bluebelle actually found it pretty easy to talk to the dragon and found herself laughing soflty

"I dont kill anything that isnt able to fight back"

The dragon regarded her again

"A very noble way to live" it commented.

Bluebelle nodded, her aurburn curls bouncing around.

"If I may ask, what is a great fire drake from the far North such as yourself doing out here? And wounded no less"

The dragon rolled its eyes

"This wound was made by one of my kin. I killed him but I payed the price"

"With your wound?" asked Bluebelle

The dragon shook it's head.

"Me and him were the last dragons, there are no more except me now. And I shall die soon as his claws were poisoness."

Bluebelle felt sorry for the beast

"Whats your name?" she asked

The drake raised his head a little,

"I do not have a name, but I need no name as I am about to die"

Bluebelle tutted

"Dont be silly, everyone needs a name, for example, I'm Bluebelle Took... I actually hate my first name but I didnt choose it... some call me Blue but I dont really like that either." Bluebelle realised she was rambling and quickly shut up as she blushed. She studied him and then carried on speaking.

"Can you let me have a look at your wound... I may be able to help."

The dragon gave a deep chuckle

"What could a tiny creature such as you do about this?" he asked mockingly.

Bluebelle puffed up

"I can do much, just because I am small does not mean that I am useless!"

The drake gave another chuckle

"You have a fiery spirit, you may see my wound"

Bluebelle nodded

"Thank you Smaug"

The dragon shifted surprised

"Smaug?" it asked

"Yeah" replied Bluebelle, "I figured you needed a name and that was the first thing that came to mind"

"Smaug..." the dragon said tasting the word before nodding.

"I am Smaug" he proclaimed, spreading his wings a little and making Bluebelle giggle before turning her head back to the wound. She hmmed at it before running off to fetch some herbs to combat the poison.

About two hours later she had just about finished and the wound was looking much better. Bluebelle sighed and lay on her back breathing kind of heavily. Smaug got up and began stretching his wings and back legs. Bluebelle got up a little while later and then realised how long she had been gone.

"Oh no!" she cried as she began to run back the way she came, however her way was suddenly blocked by a massive tail. She suddenly felt a wave of fear was over her as she looked up into the golden eyes of the humongous fire drake.

"You have healed me and given me a name, and I am in your debt. What do you want?"

Bluebelle looked up in wonder... a dragon was offering her anything she wanted, HER, a simple little hobbit. She considered it for a while before opening her mouth with all the bravery she could muster

"I would like you to protect the hobbits. Be there for them, look out for them, they arnt that bad, they have been untouched by the evil of the world, and may fear you but they dont harm anybody."

Smaug considered this for a minute

"Bluebelle Took, a deal has been made today that nothing will break, when they need me, I will guard the hobbits with my life if I must"

"Thank you Smaug" breathed Bluebelle

Smaug nodded and flapped his wings as he began to take off

"Bye Smaug!" she shouted

"Till we meet again Belle" he replied.

Bluebelle watched as Smaug flew away and could no longer be seen by her

"...Belle?"

**Omg guys thnx for reading, next chapter up next week, c yas :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back :33 Thnx for reading and all that. **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own much... START!**

The day the orcs invaded the Shire, many hobbits unfortunately died. The remaining were left to wander Middle Earth for their home had been burned to the ground. Belle looked back at the mountains. The Shire was long behind them, they had been travelling for two months and came to remember the loss of their home as: Shirefall. Belle turned back around and sniffed back tears that threatened to spill at any moment. She was distracted however by the small bundle in her arms that gave a small cry.

"Sssh Belladonna, come on baby please don't cry" she cooed as she rocked her gently.

"Bluebelle! Wait up!"

Belle gave a small sigh and turned around

"Denn please... I don't go by Bluebelle any more, call me Belle"

Denn nodded and was about to say something when there was suddenly a loud cry of fear as many hands pointed to the sky. Belle looked up and gasped at what she saw...

... It was Smaug

The great dragon landed, scattering all the hobbits that were in his way and making some others scream in fright.

"SMAUG!" yelled Belle as she pushed her way through the crowd. Once she was at the front Smaug regarded her with something that could have been pity.

"Belle, we meet again"

"Smaug! What are you doing here!?"

Smaug spread his wings wide making the hobbits gasp in wonderment

"I heard of your loss and I have claimed you a new homeland as to honour my debt to you"

The hobbits all began to murmur amongst themselves as to try and figure out what was going on.

"What do you mean Smaug?" asked Belle

"I have gotten you a new home... the Lonely Mountain!"

The Hobbits finally understanding began to cheer as they finally were saved, unaware of the consequences that would await them in the future.

100 YEARS LATER

_... and after Smaug saved the Hobbits and brought them back to the mountain. The hobbits had peace yet again in their new home of the lonely mountain with their protector the great Smaug. Years later the hero Belle died and her daughter Belladonna grew into a beautiful young hobbit, Smaug loved her and wanted her as his own, so using his deep magic he assumed the form of a half man, half dragon. However he could not keep this form for long so proposed to Belladonna and they married the very same day. She became pregnant and gave birth to a son that was half dragon, half hobbit and they called him Bilbo. He was the first of his kind and would probably not be the last, however years after that Belladonna died and all Smaug had left was Bilbo and they grew very close. _

_Meanwhile, Middle earth began to realise that the hobbits must have died out. Hobbits became increasingly rare and seeing one was considered the greatest of luck... and then after that no more were seen and hobbits were proclaimed an extinct species. _

Bilbo sighed and put down his quill. He had been writing this book for a couple of months now and had finally finished. He stretched out his arms and then after little hesitation made his way out of his chambers, passing hobbits along the way. Life for the hobbits had changed drastically, as the hobbits themselves had. They had less food here so the hobbits were not as round as they used to be, in fact, many were quite thin and lean. Bilbo himself (being half dragon) had a six pack, pale bronze skin, golden curls, sapphire blue eyes, and he didn't have as much hair on his feet than other hobbits.

"Greetings mister Bilbo"

Bilbo turned his eyes and caught sight of Hamfest Gamgee, he was the gardener of the small areas the hobbits had made for plants and sunshine... those were essential to hobbits after all.

"Greetings master Hamfest, do you need something?"

The gardner shuffled on his feet.

"Well... I was wondering if when you next go to Laketown you could pick up some tomato seeds is all."

Bilbo gave a small chuckle

"Yeah, its no problem, I'll see to it Hamfest."

With that, Hamfest gave a quick bow and raced out. Bilbo gave a small sigh, he didn't much like having to do the shopping at lake town now. Every time he went he had to go at night so he could fly, hide the wings on his back and his tail with a cloak, put a hood on so the villagers wouldn't see his ears or horns, and wear... shudder... boots.

Since he walked round in a cloak, (very mysteriously) people had started calling him: The Night Walker. Many rumours floated about him, about how much food he bought when he was at Laketown. And how he always had so much money and gold **(hehe... I wonder why) **and why he had been seen to give a coin to a begging child once or twice. Whispers surrounded this strange cloaked figure and his deeds in Laketown almost constantly, he was the main gossip of the town.

This made Bilbo snort. He wasn't a night walker, he just needed to buy food for the hobbits and Smaug. He was actually going tonight, he would go, buy the stuff, put it all in the bags he brought and then fly back... with aid of course. You see, while it was known for the ravens and thrushes to do the dwarves bidding. No one knew of the bird that did the dragons and hobbits bidding, they usually helped bring back the bags and in return were allowed to stay in Erebor... and have some of the bread.

Bilbo stood outside the doors that held Smaug and ...about half the gold. He knocked and heard a booming voice

"Enter."

Bilbo pushed open the huge doors and smiled at the sight of the dragon

"Hello father"

Upon seeing his son Smaug rose and picked Bilbo up in a clawed hand.

"Hello my child, why do you venture this far to see me?"

Bilbo smiled

"Well, I had to go out into town tonight and was wondering if you wanted anything... I do remember you saying something about fish last time"

Smaug shook his head

"I require nothing from this trip Bilbo. How are you doing with your studies?"

Bilbo began to grin and count them on his fingers

"I can understand most of Elvish and Khuzdul, can fight much better than I have ever done before, can use a sword despite not needing one, and have been trying to channel my magic to turn into my full dragon form, but its tireing"

Smaug nodded in approval.

"And what about this book you have been telling me so much about?"

Bilbo brightened

"I finished it and brought it here to read to you"

Bilbo knew how much Smaug loved stories and riddles and so could not wait for the reaction Smaug would get from reading his book.

"Well, what are you waiting for my son... read"

Bilbo gave a small laugh at his fathers poorly hidden eagerness.

"Ok, ok, here we go" Bilbo opened the book. "This is the story of how the great Smaug saved the hobbits of the Shire..."

**Ok thanks for reading, next chapter - DWARVES! Please review. Bye guys }:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again... have a nice week? **

**(Yes:) Thats great :D **

**(No:) Aww... I'm sorry... I hope this chapter cheers you up :)**

**(Meh:)** **Yeah... same here.**

**Oh well, lets begin shall we ;]**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own much**

Thorin Oakenshield honestly didnt know how he felt at this moment. He was staring at the lonely mountain from the window of Bard's home... all they had to do was to leave Laketown and they would almost be there. He didnt know if he was excited, nervous, happy, terrfied or dam right hopeful... probably all of them if he was honest with himself. Though... he would be slightly happier if he hadn't of had to be dumped in a barrel of fish.

He let his blue eyed gaze sweep across his company... the brave dwarves that had risked everything for his quest.

First, there was Dwalin, the hulking warrior with the tatoos and battleaxes. Balin, (Dwalin's brother) he was the oldest of the company and probably the wisest of them all. Then there was Oin and Gloin, Oin was a healer and Gloin was a good warrior who was the brashest of them. Bifur, Bombur and Bofur were quite an odd bunch, and then there was Ori, Nori and Dori... to be honest Thorin didnt know much about them except that Nori could be damn near unnoticable when he wanted and Ori loved reading. Then of course there were his two nephews Fili and Kili, he had not wanted them to even come on this quest but they had insisted and Thorin couldnt deny they had been useful.

"Hey Ori... watcha reading?"

Thorin turned around to see Kili leaning over Ori and trying to see the book that the scribe had clutched to his chest.

"Nothing" the young dwarf replied

Fili rolled his eyes and snatched the book off Ori, ignoring the yelp of protest the young red headed dwarf made, and peered at the page.

"Hob-bits?" he said as he read the page.

"What's a hobbit?" asked Kili as he looked over his brother's shoulder.

Ori snatched the book back and glared at the Durin brothers before he began checking the book to make sure there was no damage done to it. Meanwhile, Fili and Kili were confused,

"Uncle. Whats a hobbit?" asked Kili

Thorin sighed, he knew about hobbits but realy didnt want to have to explain it to his nephews.

"Ask Balin" he said

Fili and Kili turned to Balin with wide eyes

"Balin... whats a hobbit?"

Balin gave a small laugh.

"Well laddie, a hobbit is a race that use ter live in Middle Earth over 100 years ago."

Fili and Kili by this point had both sat down in front of Balin like eager young dwarrows, they were still young in dwarf years but they were in their mid-tweens now.

"What does a hobbit look like Balin?" asked Fili

"Yeah, and what were they like?" said Kili

"Well, they were short, shorter than us even, they had curly hair and incredibly large feet relative to thier body size. They loved the sun, earth and gardening and they were a peaceful folk, untouched by the horrors of the outside world."

Fili and Kili were hooked, and when they realised that Balin had no more to say on that particular subject they began floundering for questions so they could learn more about this strange new/old species. Eventually, Kili found one.

"What happened to them?"

Balin got a far away look in his eyes as if remembering something from a long time ago... which he was.

"Shirefall" said Ori from the corner

"Eh?" said Fili and Kili in sync.

Ori sighed and opened up the book before turning it around and pointing to the text. He then turned it around again and began to read from the page.

_"The day of the Shirefall is well known all across Middle Earth. Shirefall was the day where the orcs bypassed the rangers that guarded the Shire and destroyed everything. They took the lives of many hobbits, who were peaceful and didnt know how to fight, they were defenceless against the orcs. The orcs; after thier pillage, took torches and burned the Shire to the ground. Afterwards, the Shire was no more and the hobbits went from being extremmely rare to never seen at all, and shortly after were pronounced extinct. No hobbit has ever been seen since."_

Fili and Kili (as well as a few other dwarves) stared wide eyed and slack jawed at Ori who blushed slihtly and closed the book before putting it back in his satchel. Suddenly Bard's three kids ran into the room talking loudly and excitedly before running to the window and dissolving into whispers.

"Woah, what ya doin'?" asked Dwalin gruffly.

The kids turned around to him with excited looks on thier faces.

"We are waiting to see the Night Walker" said the youngest with a grin before turning back to the window.

"Night walker?" asked Bofur as he adjusted his hat.

"Yeah!" said the boy. "He comes every full moon and buys a lot of food before suddenly dissapearing again... nobody knows where he lives or where he comes from."

The Company stared at the children.

"What is so special about that?" asked Gloin

The boy rolled his eyes and continued

"Well, he always wears a cloak and hood, no one has *ever* seen his face or his head so nobody can identify him. He is actually quite short compared to most of the men here... kind of around your'e height, but he is much thinner. He also has so much gold! Evetime he comes he has some sort of expensive item or gem."

The dwarves looked at eachother. That did sound pretty suspicious... maybe they should keep a look out for this Night Walker.

Bilbo sighed as he put on his boots. He hated wearing these but he didnt really have a choice if he wanted to keep his identity as secret as he could. He checked his satchel and stared at the three gems he was going to bring to the market... he knew he had chosen well... he did have a dragon's eye for gems after all.

He had picked out two rubies and the emerald, they were actually kind of pathetic compared to the other treasures Erebor had to offer but they would do for this task. He probably wouldnt even need them all, for the past 100 or so years he had probaly used only 50 small gems, the men were so blinded by the gems they didnt even try to bargain for even more. Bilbo stood up and looked out towards the small island of light that was Laketown. He adjusted his cloak, closed his eyes... and leapt off the edge.

He loved this part. Free-falling down the mountain provided a rush that nothing else could come even close to, he fell for as long as he could before snapping out his wings and swooping up into the inky black of the night sky.

He approached Lake town and landed out of sight before folding his wings tight against his back and walking towards the marketplace. Once he got there he was surprised at how may people were there, he was sort of used to a crowd forming every full moon to catch sight of him, but it had never been as big as this before... huh, maybe something was going on. Bilbo shrugged to himself and walked into the main trade street keeping a sharp eye out for good food stalls. Eventually he found one, but one look at the greedy man behind it made him realise he should probably not go there.

After a little more searching he found a stall selling good food and a really naive looking man behind it... perfect. He walked over and examined the goods, there was fresh vegtables, meat and a whole lot of fish... like seriously... a lot of fish. Oh well...it would do. He reached into the satchel, took hold of the small emerald and unleashed his claws before digging them into the gem as hard as he could.

*muffled* _Crack_

Bilbo brought out half of the emerald and held it out.

"All of your sale please."

The man stared at the emerald with wide eyes... it was only as large as a small pebble but it was beautiful. He nodded and held out his hands for the gem. Bilbo smirked, _too easy._

He bid the man a farewell and began wrapping up all of the sales in large sheets of cloth. Some bigger than others, for example, in some he used a little cloth and put a couple of apples in, but in others he put about five fish. The biggest however would be the one he carried.

Bilbo began walking back to the drop-off point when he realised he hadnt bought the seeds that Hamfest wanted. He cursed to himself under his breath and dropped off the food before heading back. He really didnt know where he could by seeds...

"Excuse me?" he asked a passing man

The man turned around startled and stared wide eyed once he realised who it was.

"Umm, y-yes?"

"Do you know where I could buy some tomato seeds by any chance?"

The man seemed confused but then pointed to a tall house supported on wooden beams.

"There" he said.

Bilbo nodded and walked off without another word.

The company sat round the fire in Bard's home as they hummed the tune to an old dwaven song while the children chatted and pointed out the window.

"There he is!" the youngest suddenly cried startling all the dwarves.

"He's coming towards our house! The Night Walker!"

The dwarves all looked at eachother for a second. Oin looked like he was about to say something but then there was a knock at the door and the three kids squealed in excitement. Bard looked concerned and went to answer the door, the kids and the dwarves all scrambled up and peered down the corridoor so they to could catch a glimpse of this mysterious person that caused so much ruckus.

To be honest... the dwarves were a little dissapointed. It was just a cloaked person with a satchel and boots. Bard and the Night Walker exchanged some quiet conversation before Bard nodded and walked into the kitchen. He emerged a little while later with two packets **(I say packets... its basicully just mini bags of seeds) **of tomato seeds. He gave them to the stranger and the stranger gave him something in return before nodding and walking away.

"Pa, pa, pa, pa! What happened!?" squealed the youngest girl as she bounced up and down.

Bard ran a hand through his hair

"He wanted some tomato seeds, I didnt want to give them up but then he offered me an emerald."

The children's eyes widened considerably

"Can we see!?"

Bard smiled gently, bent down, and opened his palm revealing a small emerald. The children gasped in wonder as they 'oohd' and 'ahhd' over the shiny gem. Dori went over and looked at the gem before gasping and running back to the other dwarves.

"What's wrong Dori?" asked Balin

Dori looked at them with wide eyes

"Thorin, that emerald they have... its from Erebor"

**Thanks for reading. Please R&R. Stay awesome. Byeeeeeee 0u0**


End file.
